


Quédate

by Ravel_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravel_writes/pseuds/Ravel_writes
Summary: "Finalmente sé lo que es el amor y he crecido gracias a él".Yuuri y Victor interpretando el dúo 'Stay close to me'.





	

Mi corazón…  
—Y ahora, el japonés Yuuri Katsuki, medallista de plata, presenta ‘Stay close to me’. El último programa libre de su entrenador Victor Nikiforov.  
Va a detenerse.  
La bienvenida del público pasa como una melodía de fondo en mis oídos y lo único que puedo escuchar es el latido de mi corazón. Estoy tan nervioso, que quiero llorar; pero es un sentimiento diferente a la tan acostumbrada ansiedad que me embarga y me paraliza en las competencias.  
Es diferente y extraño.  
Es seductor.  
Estoy excitado, esa es la respuesta. Soy un nudo de emoción, y es algo completamente diferente a todas las veces que he patinado. Es libertad sin ataduras y amor sin condiciones. Un sentimiento que no tiene fin ni una fecha de comienzo. Sonrío y lanzo unos cuantos saludos al aire antes de posicionarme en el centro de la pista.  
Mi corazón va a detenerse, eso es seguro; pero antes va a explotar y patinar en una melodía en la que nunca lo ha hecho.  
La música comienza, esa canción que amé desde el primero momento en que la escuché. La amé no porque la voz fuera imponente y atractiva, ni por la historia que contaba. La amé por la misma razón por la que he decidido presentarme hoy. Y es que ahora, parece ser que todo lo que amo tiene la misma causa.  
Victor Nikiforov.  
Finalmente, esta es la última rutina que presentó, la rutina que me derrotó y me hizo pedazos el año pasado, pero también es la misma que me hizo levantarme y darme el valor para continuar. La coreografía con la que él me encontró, la misma música que lo llevó a mí y con la que en este momento yo me entrego a él.  
Realizo la coreografía sin pensar, ni en los saltos ni en las secuencias de pasos. Este es un homenaje al amor y la continuidad, por lo que detenerme a pensar en si lo estoy haciendo bien o no sería un desperdicio; mi corazón sabe por qué y para quién patina, no necesito más que concentrarme en eso.  
Y en un segundo las luces cambian y mis oídos por fin se abren. El rugido del público es atronador y mi alma despierta, mientras mi corazón alza su latido en un ritmo que nunca espere sentir.  
Es hermoso.  
Un instante, un solo retazo de tiempo es lo que me permito distraerme y sus ojos me encuentran. Igual que antes, igual que siempre. Y me embriago de él, de su cuerpo caliente y duro, pero que de alguna forma consigue tocarme con tanta suavidad que me confunde y me hace querer experimentar más cosas con él. Me sujeta entre sus brazos y me hace volar y conocer mundos que jamás había imaginado.  
Tocarlo es mágico y dulce, pero también desgarrador. Esta noche, este momento e incluso esta vida pueden perderse en la oscuridad en cualquier momento, pero mi amor; nuestro amor se fundirá hasta la eternidad.  
Nos encontramos frente a frente, y aunque no esté en la coreografía, estiro mi mano y toco su rostro, es un movimiento rápido, pero procuro que sea gentil. Su piel es suave y sus preciosos ojos azules se cierran ante el calor de mi tacto.  
Mi corazón va a detenerse.  
Le sonrió y me entrego a la música y al hielo, y continúo demostrando mi amor de la forma más sincera que puedo imaginar.  
Mis brazos, mis piernas, mi mente, mi corazón y mi carrera en el patinaje, todo tiene que ver con él. Así que en silencio lanzo una plegaria: por favor siénteme, y patina conmigo.  
Yo estoy listo, aunque antes tuviese miedo creo que siempre lo he estado.  
Te amo.  
Y nada ni nadie puede detener este amor que siento por ti. Por eso, no importa en donde estemos, no importan las medallas y los títulos. No importa nada.  
Tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo.  
Somos iguales y a través del hielo y la música hacemos el amor y nos llenamos es uno al otro.  
Te amo, así que por favor…  
Quédate conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas. :,(


End file.
